dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Disco (Afro)
, also known as , is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Disco was introduced in the original Dance Dance Revolution and has appeared in every game ever since. He’s been around since the beginning of the series. An entrepreneur who owns a number of businesses, he even runs his own club just so he can dance there. Day or night, he’s always on the dance floor, “To keep an eye on things,” he says. Games in order of appearance: *Dance Dance Revolution (1998) *Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX (1999) *Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX (1999) *Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX (2001) * DDRMAX (during the background videos) *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- (2002) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2002) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA (2006) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution X (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution S (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution S+ (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution FREEDOM (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution II (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars (2013) *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) *DanceDanceRevolution A (2016) Other appearances: *pop'n music 10 (2003) *pop'n music 11 (2004) *pop'n music 12 いろは (2004) *pop'n music 13 カーニバル (2005) *pop'n music 14 FEVER! (2006) *pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE (2007) *pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ (2008) *pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE (2009) *pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 (2010) *pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET (2011) *pop'n music 20 fantasia (2011) *pop'n music Sunny Park (2012) Backstory Disco is the manager of the club business called "research". His club business is going well as he hits the dance floor all day and night. "Once the renovation is finished on the club, we're gonna have a rockin' anniversary party. Of course we'll have good music and food... and you know the place'll be bouncin' with all the fly honeys!" After one year since the 10th anniversary party, Disco now runs his own company called "Brand New Funk Fashion" attire. He has found a ray of light for the problem of his afro size. Design and Conception Here is what the designers of Disco have to say: "We used a new technique to bring out the most in his hairstyle. We think it’s got a real nice busy feel to it. What do you think?" - DDR X Character and Personality Disco is described as a funky, happy, and smooth fellow. Often though, his peers would describe him as weird and unpredictable, especially with Jenny commenting on how he told her to "dance with as many people as she can". Disco is initially portrayed as a manager of the research club business who hits the dance floor from day and night. From DDR X, Disco later portrays as a big entrepreneur who owns a number or businesses and the true dance king of the whole series. He also acts as the director of Jenny's big film and it would not be a surprise if he acted as manager of her or even Alice. In DDR X2 and onwards, Disco now runs his own company as the owner of "Brand New Funk Fashion". Appearance Disco appears to have black hair in a style of afro, black eyes and a moustache. He also have chest hairs as well. Disco/Outfits Story DDR X (Street Master Mode) At long last, Disco has surpassed even himself, but this isn’t the end of his quest. As long as there’s music to dance to, Disco will be there to dance with it. DDR X2 Disco now runs his own Brand New Funk Fashion outfit company, and he has a fix for the problem with the size of his afro. DDR Dance Wars Unidentified Funky Objects Disco is the main character in the Unidentified Funky Objects event. He discovers that aliens have now invaded Earth, and he teams up with Emi to try to stop them. Chapter 1 Disco tries to find a way to stop the aliens, and so he discovers that dancing works against the invading aliens. Chapter 2 Disco and Emi see that the aliens are still arriving, and suddenly, Emi becomes abducted. Disco tries to save her. Chapter 3 Disco is unhappy that Emi has been kidnapped, and Bonnie, shocked about Emi's abduction, joins forces with Disco to defeat the invading aliens. Chapter 4 The last fleet of aliens has arrived, and Disco defeats some of the aliens with his dancing. However, he accidentally destroys the wrong UFO, which in turn contained Emi. Bonnie assures Disco that he shouldn't worry about Emi now and that the two should focus on finally driving out the alien invaders. Epilogue Disco and Bonnie have defeated the last of the aliens, and they are glad to see Emi has escaped from the aliens' grasp. Disco promises to see them next time. Trivia *Disco is one of the first characters to be created for the DDR series, along with Lady. His appearance from DDR 1stMIX, along with Lady herself, are playable on the arcade version of DDR X. *Disco is known as Afro in Japanese DDR releases. *He is the best dancer out of all the characters. *Disco appears in the background music Let's Groove in his 1stMIX outfit in DDRMAX and Stoic (for Extreme) in his 5thMIX gallery appearance wearing kimono in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. *Similar to how Rena has a slight resemblence to Emi, U.G., a character from the DDR Wii series, has a similar appearance to Disco, however he has a rainbow afro. *Disco appears in the beginning of the background video for She is my wife, along with Emi, doing part of the dance routine for I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix). *Disco also shares similarities with Mr. Satan from Dragon Ball Z series and both shares the same afro hairstyle and moustache. The only differences is their occupation within their portrayals; Afro is a dance enterpreneur and owner of a fashion business while Mr. Satan is an unpredictable martial artist and the hero of Satan City. *Disco is one of few DDR characters to appear in pop'n music. He is the rival character for DDR MEGAMIX, AFRONOVA PRIMEVAL (DDR crossover), and BUTTERFLY(DELACTION REMIX). *In REFLEC BEAT colette, you can unlock a player icon featuring Disco. *Disco is one of the DDR crossover characters to make appearances in some pop'n music games. Other characters are Oshare-Zukin, who appears in pop'n music 8 and pop'n music 12 Iroha, and Emi, who appears in pop'n music 16 PARTY. Quotes To be added later. Gallery Disco_End.png|Disco as shown at the end of his Street Master Mode story. afro_img2.gif|Disco with a bigger afro accessory. Afro img1.gif|DISCO "X2" outfit Disco and Emi in She is my wife.png|Disco and Emi in the beginning of She is my wife's background video. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:United States of America Category:DDR 1stMIX Category:DDR 2ndMIX Category:DDR 3rdMIX Category:DDR 4thMIX Category:DDR 5thMIX Category:DDRMAX2 Category:DDR Extreme Category:DDR Extreme 2 Category:DDR SuperNOVA Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR II Category:DDR X3 Category:DDR Dance Wars